malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bell
Bell was a soldier in the 5th squad, 2nd Company of the Ashok Regiment under Sergeant Cord. The company was led by Captain Kindly and Lieutenant Pores.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPBHouse of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.431 In House of Chains Bell was stationed with the Ashok Regiment in Silver Lake on Genabackis. He, Cord, and others in their squad were under house arrest for drunkeness when Karsa Orlong attacked their garrison. The mage, Ebron, armed Bell and the other squad members and they were able to capture the rampaging Teblor. Afterwards, Cord sent Bell to retrieve the slaver, Silgar, to discuss a retrieval fee.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.133-136 Bell was amongst those under siege in the ancient cliff-side fortress of B'ridys by Irriz and his Seven Cities renegades. He was one of the first to encounter Kalam Mekhar after the latter had overcome their besiegers with the help of an Azalan demon. Cord had been in charge since Kindly and Pores had disappeared and now put Kalam in charge of Bell and his fellow squad mates, Shard and Limp.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.430-432 This arrangement did not last long as the Bridgeburner pulled rank on Cord.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.536 Kalam suggested the regiment join Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, which was marching toward Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, the regiment's 16 survivors ambushed and slew the sorceress, Fayelle, and a small band of Dogslayers. Limp hurt his knee in the engagement and had to be helped onto his horse by Bell as they fled the onrushing waters that flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.842-844 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Bell and others of Cord's regiment were incorporated into the 7th Squad of the 8th Legion's 9th Company in the Malaz 14th Army. Leoman led the remnants of the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from hidden archers and warriors. When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/310-311 Bell and a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads fled the flames and reached the palace only to find it ablaze. As they decided what to do next, one of Leoman's fanatics charged the group bearing oil and a torch. Bell died when he threw himself onto the suicide fighter and the two were burned alive.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.310-311 Notes and references de:Glocke Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Bonehunters